Shear cutting is a DIN-standardized severing operation. On metal sheets, such a severing or cutting operation generally results in a cutting burr. Particularly on soft materials, such as steel for example, cutting burrs typically occur at the lower cutting blade or at a cutting bush. The cut sheets then have sharp edges, which pose a considerable risk of causing an accident. As a consequence, protective devices, such as protective gloves or sleeves for example, are required for handling the cut sheets. Known causes of said cutting burrs are, for example, a cutting gap chosen to be too large or the wearing down of a tool used for the cutting.
Known methods for reducing cutting burrs exist, such as precision cutting, two-stage or three-stage counter cutting, pre-cutting and after-cutting, over milling, countersinking, crimping or blending. However, in the case of precision cutting for example, increased expenditure on tooling and guiding is required to maintain the required narrow cutting gaps. Other known methods also sometimes require complex additional working steps, which correspondingly involve extra costs.